battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Zero Counter
Zero Counter (ゼロカウンター, Zero kauntā) is a keyword which debuted in BS44. The keyword's text reads: * Zero Counter - When the opponent summons a Spirit/Brave without paying the cost, other than by a Burst effect. this card in your hand can be used without paying the cost and immediately activate the following effect. █ Effect. After this effect resolves, by paying X'' cost, return this card to your hand. So far there are 2 effects released: # '''Destroy one opposing Spirit'. After this effect resolves, by paying one cost, return this card to your hand # Immediately end this Step. After this effect resolves, by paying two cost, return this card to your hand Q&A Q1. What is Zero Counter? A1. It is an effect that can be used without paying the cost when opponent summons Spirit / Brave without paying the cost, other than by a Burst effect. Q2. Between Zero Counter effect and (When Summoned) effect of opponents Spirit/Brave that was summoned without paying the cost, other than by a Burst effect, which will be resolved first? A2. Zero Counter will be resolved first. Q3. When the Summoned Spirit / Brave is destroyed by Zero Counter effect, even when it has a (When Summoned) effect, it is not activated and is sent to trash? A3. Yes. Q4. When using Zero Counter effect that end this Step, does the step ends without activating the Summoned Spirit's / Brave's (When Summoned) effect? A4. Yes. When Zero Counter effect that end this Step is activated, only the effects of Zero Counter and any other effect derived from/against Zero Counter will be resolved. At that time, any other effects that is not related to Zero Counter is not resolved, such as (When Summoned) effect or any other effect derived from the Summoning of a Spirit / Brave (e.g. The Rose Blooming in the Lake - add core from void to the nexus when a cost 4 or higher green spirit is summoned). Q5. When opponent is using Zero Counter effect that end this Step and paid 2 cost to return the magic card back to hand (i.e, Revival Thorn Prison), can I activate your opponent increases their hand due to their effects effect? A5. You can activate your opponent increases their hand due to their effects effect because it is derived against opponent's Zero Counter. Q6. When opponent is using Zero Counter effect that end this Step and paid 2 cost to return the magic card back to hand (i.e, Revival Thorn Prison), can I activate my Burst that trigger when your opponent increases their hand due to their effects? A6. You can activate the Burst because it is derived against opponent's Zero Counter. Q7. When opponent is using Zero Counter effect that end this Step, can opponent activate his Burst that trigger when a Spirit/Brave is summoned by opposing effects (i.e. The Valkyrie SchwertLaute)? A7. As the Burst is derived from the summoning of your Spirit / Brave, the Burst cannot be activated and the step will end. Q8. When using Zero Counter effect that end this Step, can effects that activate at the end step activate? A8. Yes, it can be activated. Q9. During opponent's Main Step, if I used 2 copies of Zero Counter with effect that end this Step, does the Opponent's Main Step and Attack Step be ended? A9. No, it does not end Opponent's Main Step and Attack Step. When resolving the 1st copy, the step will end and no other effect can be resolved, unless derived from or against the 1st copy Zero Counter effect. The 2nd copy will be unusable and will be returned back to your hand. Cards with Zero Counter Effects List of Magics with Zero Counter Related Articles Category:Keyword Category:Abilities